memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wikia "Visualization" thing...
File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,enmemoryalpha.png Recently, Wikia uploaded three images to Memory Alpha: You will notice that they look like pretty bad fan art and are completely unattributed, no copyright information, etc. Even better, the text is done in HTML rather than wiki markup. Anyhow, we've been asked to leave these alone for a few days as, and I quote, :You may have noticed new files on your wiki with "Wikia Visualization" in the file name. We kindly request that admins leave these files in place, their purpose will be made clear later this week when a new wiki promotion tool is formally released, one which we are very excited about. So... when this does go live, we'll definitely want to re-address those images and provide appropriately copyrighted and categorized versions of such. -- sulfur (talk) 19:58, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Absolutely! We can provide them with much better images, especially if they are meant to "illustrate" OUR wiki! --Jörg (talk) 20:09, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Any more questions about this? Hopefully you've seen the blog post on Central about this tool. Please follow up on the comments section there if you have any more questions, we definitely want a wiki like this to be on our homepage :). --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::It seems the same level of care went into the blog post and help page as was given to choosing these images and then making sure they comply with the law, so I guess we'll just see if wiki markup actually works with this, because I know it doesn't with the "main page slider" they keep harping at us to add (and we most likely would have if the damn thing worked), and I have better things to do with my time than sifting though hundreds of pointless "blog posts". :::That said, since we most likely have to use this thing to ride ourselves of these less than desirable images, we might as well get at it. So... Memory Alpha - definitive, accurate, and accessible. :::...I suggest this for the "headline"... Memory Alpha is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference for everything related to Star Trek. The English language version was started in 2003 as an independent wiki and now consists of more than 34,000 articles and 30,000 images. :::...and this for "what our wiki is about". :::Randomly choosing any image already uploaded to the site would be better and more legal, or less illegal if you prefer, than these three, so I suggest deleting them outright, if only to remove them from the history, and then using the "tool" in the dashboard to add a better one, and then going in and adding all the stuff required by law after the fact because wikia's shitty "mini" uploader can't be bothered to support legally required information, so I don't think we really need more than one or two, assuming we want to go prime and alternate reality with this. I suggest a non-busy starship image, any Enterprise would do. - 02:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::How about these? - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 15:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I've added the images at the top after deleting the wikia ones. I've kept it to starships named USS Enterprise to reduce the assumed amount of back and forth for other ships or people, and the main image is far enough away IMO to make it good enough for a general image. We have space for two more images if need be though, so there's that. - 21:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::...and like all wikia made crap, this is a piece of shit was thrown together by idiots and not tested at all it seems, so you can't use it to update any of these images reliably, since there is no way to confirm before uploading that you have selected the right image to update beyond the actual displayed picture of that image, which of course isn't actually the image you would be updating. It really sickens me that someone somewhere is making money on this shit. - 01:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC)